model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meryl Felix Griffith-Webb
Appearance Meryl has curly auburn hair which brushes his shoulders, tan skin covered in freckles and olive eyes. He is rather tall and wiry, with a lithe build. His face is rounded, with a slightly upturned nose, large, almond-shaped eyes and a near-permanent smirk. Meryl has a pronounced scar starting above his right eyebrow and trailing down to his left cheekbone, as well as minor burn scars covering his torso, arms and legs. He likes to wear loose, draping clothes, whether muggle or wizard, preferably in bright shades of yellow, green and blue. Personality At first glance, Meryl can seem overconfident, snarky and rather dimwitted, as well as either overly friendly or very irritable, depending on the circumstances. He is very prone to mood swings, and is angered very easily. Depending on the day, he can seem like an incurable troublemaker, or a complete sweetheart. Additionally, Meryl was nearly sorted into Gryffindor for his reckless behaviour, and is often joked to be a true Slytherin, due to his affinity to plotting and determination to finish certain ambitious projects. Meryl is an extremely loyal person and will die to protect his loved ones without a second thought. Due to his charisma and optimism, he is very good at making friends and can get along with most types of people, but it is to be noted that Meryl trusts people very easily and succumbs to peer pressure faster than most, which makes him vulnerable to manipulaiton. Meryl loves music, exploration and people above all, as well as investigations, duels, Herbology, potion-brewing and books. He idolizes Brian Badgerworth, the former Hufflepuff Headboy, as well as Amelia Mahoney, Laken Valentine, Medraut Prince and Martyn O'Maloney. Background Meryl’s mother, Dahlia Griffith, was born to a wealthy pureblood family. She was courted by a charming pureblood named Cassar Everleigh, and got pregnant. Briefly after Meryl’s birth, however, Cassar was sentenced to sixteen years in Azkaban for helping in the escape of death eaters from a group of aurors. Thus, Meryl grew up in ignorance, raised in a posh pureblood family until the age of eight. Then, his mother fell in love with a war-torn muggle man named Harrison, and was cast out of the family upon discovery of her blood treason. Dahlia, Harrison and Meryl moved to a quaint farm in the middle of nowhere, and Meryl spent his time exploring the grounds and caring for the various animals on the farm, since both his parents always seemed to be too busy for conversation. During his first year, Meryl was a reckless, troublemaking wild child with no regards for authority, rules, safety or anything else. He got into many fights, usually with equally rambunctious Slytherins. Still having a love for exploration, the boy ventured off into every nook and cranny in Hogwarts which could potentially contain a secret. During one winter break, he explored Knockturn alley with a few friends, which resulted in them all being rather banged up by a mysterious hooded figure. About a month later, during a Path to Success class, the group went into the Forbidden Forest to document the plant life living within it, then got attacked by an Acromantula, which piqued the boy’s curiosity about the mysteries of said forest. He re-entered the forest soon after the events, resulting in yet another acromantula attack. Not long after, near the end of the school year, he set out once again on a quest, this time with Martyn O’Maloney, Balthazar Maxim and Louana Greener, and they came upon a cave which sheltered an underground lake filled with bright blue water. Upon touching said liquid, the group discovered that this takes memories. Maxim went a bit crazy and went for a swim, so Meryl had to jump in and save him, resulting in both nearly drowning. During this time, however, they found out about a sea serpent living here, immobile. Fortunately, they were rescued by a search party and returned to the school mostly unharmed. The year ended without a hitch, and Meryl’s boring homelife ensued. During second year, in the beginning, Meryl continued to be a troublemaker. He found friendship with a trigger-happy pyromaniac Slytherin named Alex Lyons and his calmer yet equally rambunctious girlfriend, Anna Crispee, who both encouraged him to continue his dirty deeds. This included setting the courtyard on fire twice, setting professor John Jackson on fire (by mistake), sneaking into Hogsmeade (and setting more fires), helping flood and destroy the Slytherin commonroom, sneaking into the potion teacher’s office to look through her files, and much more. The three found they had many dislikes in common, such as a strong hatred for the point system and house separation, as well as a dislike for the charms professor, a former death eater named Morgan Seward, who they sought to force into retirement due to her radical past, to the point where they created a coalition, with the help of Ivy Su, against said professor. He also became inseparable to a younger Hufflepuff named Martyn, the same student he had gone on an adventure with during his first year, and additionally became the enemy of Hogwarts’ resident edgelord, Balthazar Maxim, who set him on fire no less than three times. Somehow, by a miraculously unpredictable turn of events (and the fact that he was the only eligible Hufflepuff for the role), Meryl was granted the title of Hufflepuff prefect. With these new responsibilities on his shoulders, he vowed to become a better student and role model for his peers, earning him the new titles of Teacher’s Assistant to the potions professor and deputy headmistress, Callidora Star, as well as the Herbology Apprentice to Amelia Mahoney. However, this did not stop him from more exploration, and he set off to find new paths once more. Meryl and a group of friends explored the dungeons and ended up being nearly killed by skeletons, sentient knights and an omnipresent demon named Sam. Another time, he and the anti-Seward squad (now called HUGSS) built a treehouse in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, then were attacked by Erklings, which are basically really ugly house elves, then encountered their king, Erlkonig, who sent them on a quest to find a sword. Needless to say, they failed this quest, but at least Meryl got a cool scar out of it. Then, one day, the Hufflepuff headboy, an amazing student named Brian Badgerworth, was brutally murdered by a mysterious figure, dubbed “The Adversary”. Along with Laken Valentine, Christine Marilyn and Audrey Wolfrum, a group was created to investigate the murder and bring justice for Badgerworth. They soon learned that this all had to do with the mysterious blue lake Meryl had stumbled upon the previous year. As of currently, Meryl was still investigating this murder with his friends, getting into trouble occasionally and starting just a few fights.Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Second Years Category:Hufflepuffs